


Lesbian Natasha Romanoff imagines

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Disturbed, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Gayness, Mentions of Smut, Mommy Kink, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pitbull chows, References to Depression, cuteness, girls in tight shirts and panties, mentions a bunch of other characters, mentions of lesbian relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: This is a little gift to myself in telling my parents I'm lesbian





	1. Natasha being jealous

Caitlyn giggled as she played Overwatch, hearing all the guys on her team complimenting her skills. Natasha growled but kept her arm around her, poor assassin had jealousy issues and guys were hitting on _her_ girl. Steve had an arm around Tony's waist as they watched the two.  Tony stood on his tip-toes to whisper into Steve's ear. "Nat looks like she's gonna murder someone." Natasha turned quickly to him. "I can hear you, I know I am not Mercy or Widowmaker but I have powers my own." Steve chuckled and rubbed Tony's back. Caitlyn giggled louder at the men, finally, they turned to ask her for her number. "Excuse me, little boys. My _Avenger_ is thinking _she's_ being replaced by you guys." Caitlyn giggled into the mic, acting innocent. The guys gasped and Natasha took the mic. "This is Natasha Romanoff, you're flirting with _my_ _girlfriend_ and I will trace you through this game and threaten you in real life!" Natasha barked into the mic. "Y-yes ma'am!" The guys stuttered. Natasha smirked. "Oh, and thank you." Natasha logged Caitlyn out and slammed her into the wall and started kissing her neck. Caitlyn moaned softly and tangled her hands into Natasha's curls. Steve and Tony quickly left with bulges in their pants.


	2. Caitlyn getting jealous

Wanda had Natasha cornered at Tony's party. Caitlyn growled and Bucky had a hand on her shoulder to stop her from attacking Wanda. Until Wanda started kissing Natasha's neck. Caitlyn stormed over and pulled Wanda away. Wanda yelped and looked at Caitlyn as said woman kissed Natasha and grabbed at her ass. Natasha moaned into Caitlyn's mouth as the smaller woman groped her ass.

Wanda scurried off as Caitlyn practically had sex with Natasha in the corner. Wanda had a twenty dollar bill handed to her by Clint.


	3. Natasha catching her girlfriend masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I was going to do smut but here I am.
> 
> Mommy kink!

Natasha smirked at the loud cries of _her_ name and followed them. Upon slowly opening her bedroom door, she found her girlfriend with her fingers shoved to the base inside of her. Caitlyn moaned and cried Natasha's name as she fucked herself with her fingers. Caitlyn let out a scream as her orgasm slid into her.

Natasha quickly pinned Caitlyn to the bed and looked down at her. "Someone's been a bad, _bad_ girl." She purred and Caitlyn moaned. Natasha then pulled the rest of her uniform off and straddled Caitlyn. "Try your hardest to get _me_ off, not you. If you haven't in an hour, Mommy is gonna punish you more."

Caitlyn quickly slid her hips so Natasha's clit and her clit slid across each other. The smaller woman moaned and continued to slide their clits together. Natasha moaned softly and groped Caitlyn's breasts. Caitlyn moaned louder. "Mommy please!" She whimpered

Natasha only stayed like steel with only a small bit of moaning. Eventually, an hour passed without anyone getting off. Natasha had Caitlyn flipped onto her stomach with her face in between her thighs, licking and suckling at the sweet, sweet cunt. Caitlyn was continuously orgasming and screaming. 

The next day, management was sent to check on them.


	4. Natasha catching Caitlyn playing Undertale and sobbing

Natasha opened her house door to the sound of loud sobbing. She quickly grabbed her pistol and slid into the house. Caitlyn was playing Undertale, doing the True Pacifist route. She got to the part where she had to save(In real life, I'm stuck at Snowdin.) Asriel. The poor woman was sobbing, and Natasha walked in on her. Nat quickly ran and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter woman. "What is it, sweetheart?" Nat whispered and Caitlyn stifled a sob. "I-its so sad!" Caitlyn chocked out and Natasha rubbed her back with a sigh through her nose. Natasha knew that this game would break her девушка. Caitlyn clutched onto Natasha as the curled haired woman whispered Russian words into her ear to calm her down.


	5. Caitlyn playing RiMe and sobbing at the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THE GAME: RiME!  
> IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE/INSTALLMENT

Caitlyn quickly got to the end of the new game: RiME and was sobbing at finding out that the main character was dead along with the ending credits and the lullaby. Natasha had Caitlyn in her arms as she sobbed. Natasha, too, had tears in her eyes but that's from seeing her девушка crying. Caitlyn clutched onto Natasha as she sobbed. Natasha rubbed her back and got up, so she could lie Caitlyn down and grab her drink and something for her headache. Sam knocked on Natasha's door before popping his head in. "Is she okay?" He asked and Nat nodded. "Finished playing RiME, ending broke her heart." Nat explained.


	6. Natasha and Caitlyn dancing

Caitlyn had her arms around Natasha's neck and Natasha had her hands on Caitlyn's hips as they danced to Celine Dion's "How Does a Moment Last Forever" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Natasha had the Beast's outfit and Caitlyn had Belle's dress. Of course, they were in public and people were recording them, especially Tony and Bucky. Steve was waiting on the side, wearing Adam's and quickly stepped in when Natasha and spun around Caitlyn, who shrieked and giggled. Steve smiled at Tony's jealous stare and continued to dance with Caitlyn. Tony growled and walked over and pulled Steve into a kiss while Natasha pulled Caitlyn close to herself and kissed her. Caitlyn smiled against Natasha's lips as Natasha kissed her. Natasha had her hand tangled into Caitlyn's hair while Caitlyn had her arms resting against Natasha's back.


	7. Caitlyn and Natasha just waking up/ Caitlyn and Natasha have morning sex

Natasha had Caitlyn curled into her side and clutched onto the gun under her pillow. Caitlyn shifted so her head was on Natasha's breasts, who loves having them tended to during sex. Natasha smiled in her sleep and pulled Caitlyn closer.

Caitlyn slowly woke up and moaned as she shifted and felt the previously turned off vibrator now on and at full range. Natasha smirked as she too woke up at the spontaneous vibrator. The vibrator had a setting to turn on whenever it wants.

The vibrator turned off and Caitlyn pouted. Natasha smirked and Caitlyn grinds against her leg. "Nat please." Natasha groped Caitlyn's breast and ass as the vibrator turned on again forcing a loud moan from the smaller woman.


	8. Natasha and Caitlyn watching the movie adaptation of Civil War

"Where am I!?" Caitlyn yelled watching ScarJo play Natasha in the movie 'Captain America: Civil War' Natasha smirked watching her from the doorway.

"Babe, calm down."

"Fuck you, Nat!"

"You already do." 

Caitlyn fumed but went quiet and sniffled at the scene with Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie at Peggy Carter's funeral. Natasha sighed and walked over, rubbing her back. Bucky walked into the room. "Peggy's dead?" 

"Yeah. Sharon's taking it better than we thought." 

"Babe! This is a movie!"


End file.
